


【ASL】恶意天使

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, 三观不正, 全员黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 题目的意思大概是明明长得很单纯却是恶人（？）
Relationships: ASL - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, all路
Kudos: 11





	【ASL】恶意天使

大概就是路宝从小被两个哥哥教导阻碍我们的人就要杀掉（其实想法还是很单纯的，只是因为对方妨碍了自己所以杀掉，不会无缘无故的就杀人），在吃肉时被旁边的人搭讪了，拒绝了后依然骚扰，于是吃完肉后把人约到餐厅后面杀掉了，处理完尸体后还能想一会儿晚上吃什么，给哥哥打电话撒娇说想吃肉，有的时候脸上沾了血他没注意到就在街上走，遇见了熟悉的奶奶阿姨还会打招呼帮干活，奶奶还会给零食吃，因为长得太纯洁了，奶奶完全没往坏的地方想，总觉得是玩的时候沾上了什么，还会帮他擦掉。

萨博是警察局二把手，但是老大的职位基本已经被架空，局里都是听他的，而且老大病病殃殃的，开始很信任萨博，后来发现真面目的时候晚了。平时会帮着路飞逃跑和销毁证据，（虽然不帮也是小朋友一路杀光，但是哥哥不想让小朋友受伤或者出意外）

艾斯是黑帮大佬，有的时候路宝太无聊会找人给他杀，贩卖毒品，走私军火，人口买卖，什么都做，总之就是非常邪恶，平时路宝和萨博都是住在他的房子里（毕竟大佬有钱）

在家要么是厨师做饭，要么是萨博做，两个哥哥根本不可能让路宝做饭，艾斯做饭也很难吃，于是工作就落在了萨博身上。三个人在一张大床上睡，路宝睡中间，虽然一觉醒来要么是被两个哥哥搂得死死的，要不然就是他钻进别人怀里抱住对方睡，有的时候其中一个因为工作回不来的话就两个人一起睡，如果是路宝回不来的话两个哥哥会出去找，最爱的弟弟可不能夜不归宿


End file.
